RWBY: WHITEROSE DAYS
by Bridge01
Summary: Weiss x Ruby stuff u know, the usual. (oneshot)


Autumn leaves fell slowly, their bright colors mesmerising silver eyes while she watched them fall slowly through the window. Her gaze going back and forth, watching as each individual leaf gently touched the ground. Autumn was definitely her favorite time of the year since her birthday would be on the 31st of October, and the fact that she could wear her favorite hoodie whenever she wanted made it all the more enjoyable.

Watching the girl getting lost in her thoughts brought a small smile on Weiss's lips as silently watched the girl sitting next to her look out the window, her shining silver eyes having that gleam Weiss loved secretly. After getting to know each other for a month now, the white-haired girl had developed a crush on the always oblivious and bouncing Ruby. Now she too was daydreaming, albeit about the girl sitting next to her.

"Weiss?"

The girl jumped in her seat at the mention of her name. She shot a glare at Ruby who was silently giggling in her seat thanks to Weiss's reactions.

"Dolt don't scare me like that!" She whispered at the brunette.

"Sorry, it's just… you were staring at me."

If Weiss's skin couldn't get any more paler, she would've been able to blend into the snow perfectly. For Ruby to notice her staring was overly embarrassing and she only stared at the girl whenever she wasn't looking, and knowing Ruby, she could've done it perfectly undetected.

Silver eyes looked at a blushing Weiss questiongly, causing the white themed girl to turn around and stare back at the movie currently playing on the board. "I'll ask her later." Ruby thought, turning her head as well.

It had come as a surprise to her when she liked Weiss as more than just a friend. After dating a few boys, including her best friend Jaune, Ruby would've never guessed she could also feel romantically towards another girl, especially a girl like Weiss.

The bell rang and the two girls began packing. It was the end of the day and the two had agreed to meet Ruby's sister for an apparent "special announcement" she had. Weiss had at first, disliked Yang. Her overbearing personality and straight up bluntness made her extremely cautious of what to say in front of her and she had become the main target of Yang's numerous jokes. Yet as she had come to know Ruby more, by extension she had come to know Yang as well and now everytime the blonde teased her to no end she would take it as a sign the girl loved her enough to call her family.

It was on that fateful day when she had stayed the night at the Xiao Long-Rose household that she had told Yang about her feelings towards Ruby. To say Yang was happy was an understatement. She was ecstatic. Though her confession had also come with a bit of information leading as to why Weiss had never told Ruby about her feelings. Unlike her, who was never really interested in anyone before falling for the brunette, Ruby had dated before, even her friend Jaune, who she could tell still had feelings for Ruby secretly. However Yang assured her that whatever feelings she had for Ruby, even if she was to be rejected, would only be met with a warm hug and a small speech about how she's still like to continue on as friends.

As the two left the school's campus, Ruby took notice of Weiss's quietness as they walked to her sister's house. Sure the girl was quiet but they would always talk after school in their way to their houses.

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine Ruby."

"You don't sound fine, Weiss." She answered. Ruby stepped in front of Weiss and shot her a small glare, making the blue-eyed girl to freeze and take a step back. "Please Weiss just tell me what's wrong? I'm here for you… was it that stupid Neptune? I told him and made it clear to tell him you weren't interested."

"No! It… it's not that. I- Ruby I… I… I lo-"

"Me too."

Weiss comically did a double take as she heard Ruby's words. She felt the brunette's hands grasp hers as she leaned in and planted a small kiss on the girl's cheek. The normally white and clean skin had now turned into a bright red, rivalling Ruby's hoodie. She felt tears come down her cheeks as she embraced Ruby, causing a small squeak to come from her.

"Y-You don't k-know how hard i-it was to tell you that!" Weiss cried. Ruby gently stroked her hair as she held the white-haired girl in her arms.

Ruby lifted the crying girl's face up, blue eyes meeting silver ones. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner…" Ruby spoke as she leaned in and kissed Weiss on the lips. The other girl immediately returned the favor and kissed back. A dream come true for both.

After the brief kiss, Ruby took hold of Weiss's hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked in a dazed silence at what had just happened and what it had meant for the both of them. Truly a big step for the both of them.

Ruby knocked on the door of her sister's house. It had been a fairly long walk from the school to Yang's house and thanks to the birth of a newfound relationship, the white and red duo had arrived a few minutes past seven.

The door opened to reveal an overly happy Yang and an equally happy Blake, her cat ears raised high. Blake had become one of Ruby's friends through Yang since the two worked at Ozpin's Burgers for some time now and Weiss had known her since the two were in first grade. "Come in guys!" Yang said a bit too loudly.

The girls entered the house to reveal many decorations and a cake on the small coffee table in the living room. Hearing noise in the kitchen, Ruby went on to look and found none other than the JNPR gang talking to themselves until Ruby had appeared and welcomed her and Weiss who had walked into the kitchen behind her.

"Know what's going on?" Jaune whispered into Ruby's ear. The girl nodded and sat with the group, Weiss taking a seat next to her. Yang and Blake walked into the kitchen as well, their hands interlocked in each other.

"Thanks for coming everyone, so umm, me and Yang have an announcement to make to you guys…" Blake started.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED YOU GUYS!" Yang yelled. Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha squealed in joy and enveloped the duo in a tight hug.

"Married? Wow I never would've imagined it." Weiss commented. "Still I'm happy for both of you."

The two girls in question smiled at the normally snarky Weiss, who in turn was smiling more and more as she witnessed the group of girls fawning over the brides-to-be.

After everyone settled down, Yang began to go on about how Blake had popped the question in the middle of her serving a few people. The restaurant had gone quiet and even Ozpin himself got out of the kitchen to witness the tender moment. Yang basically yelled out "yes" and the whole restaurant had given the two a standing ovation alongside Ozpin providing free food for the customers and the girls.

Ruby was over the moon on how Blake would be her sister-in-law and her head began going into how the wedding would turn out and how many guests there would be and what kind of cake they would eat at the reservation.

Weiss took notice of the girl's face and nudged her gently, bringing Ruby back from the wonderful scenario that had played in her head. The blue-eyed girl smiled at her and grasped her hand beneath the table. "We'll tell them later." Weiss told herself as she and Ruby joined into the conversations the group was having, mostly about Yang and Blake.

The group talked well into the night and soon, JNPR said their goodbyes to the Bumblebee duo as well as to Ruby and Weiss who decided to stay the night since it was a Friday and the two had nothing to do on Saturday. Blake and Ruby had decided on pulling an all-nighter by watching a horror film and went upstairs to Yang's movie stash to look for the perfect one, leaving Weiss and Yang alone at the kitchen table.

"Well… you're marrying your best friend huh?" Weiss started, not wanting the two to go on without saying anything.

"Yeah! It's great really. I can't wait for yours though."

Weiss's eyes went wide, "M-Mine?" She asked or rather squeaked out. Yang merely raised her eyebrow at her and smirked. "She knows!"

"Listen Weiss, I saw how you looked at her and how she was looking at you. Besides, that lipstick mark on Ruby's mouth kinda said it all. I don't hate you for dating her you know? On the contrary I'm really happy you two finally came out and said it."

"Yeah it was… emotional so to say."

Yang smiled at the girl sitting in front of her. Truly she was happy that her sister was in a relationship with Weiss, since her past relationships almost always ended on a bad note and involved herself having to fight with one of them. Though Jaune's case was a bit more mild and the breakup was mutual.

"You think your dad would approve?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I've done everything to try and please him yet he still treats me like dirt. That's why I left Atlas and quite frankly I don't plan on going back just to tell him I'm seeing a woman. I'll phone Winter and Klein and tell them the news, however."

"Right. It's hard to believe this day and age there's still some very bigoted people out there. Don't worry Weiss, as long as you stick with Ruby, you'll be fine."

Weiss wiped a tear that managed to escape her eye and smiled fondly at the blonde who'd only made jokes and bad puns about her. It was hard to believe how she managed to meet the two sisters in the first place and make such a connection with them that she'd end up going out with one of them and possibly even become sisters-in-law.

Ruby and Blake came back from upstairs with an indie horror flick that somehow managed to make its way into Yang's large movie collection.

The rest of the night was spent with a few yelps and jumps from the Whiterose duo and a few laughs from Yang's part. Truly Weiss wouldn't have changed how fate had brought her to Ruby and Yang.

**This is me trying to write a whiterose fanfic. :3**


End file.
